Me or My sister
by Hanbyeol267
Summary: Ketika saudara kembar saling menyukai pria yang sama ,siapa yang akan menarik perhatian pria itu ? dan sampailah pada salah satu yang tersakiti . Chanbaek/Hunbaek, Chanhan/Hunhan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Me or My Sister

Cast: Byun Baekhyun  
Byun Luhan  
Park Chanyeol  
Oh Sehun

Genre: Hurt/angst, Drama/chapter

Warn:GS,Typo

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masih new bie, mohon bantuan dan reviewnya ^^

Chapter 1

…..POV

_**Dia atau aku**_

_**Kami sama tapi sifat kami berbeda**_

_**Aku mencintai mu lebih dulu**_

_**Akan tetapi dia yang selalu terlihat olehmu**_

_**Kau selalu mencampakan ku tapi tidak denganya **_

_**Kau selalu tersenyum padanya tapi tidak dengan ku  
**_

_**Apasalahku,?Ada apa dengan ku?**_

_**Apa aku kurang cantik ? **_

_**Apa aku kurang baik dimata mu? **_

_**kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?**_

_**Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku hanya untuk memikirkanmu**_

_**Ketika aku sakit apakah kau mengenkhawartirkan ku?**_

_**Tidak jawabnya selalu tidak **_

_**Karna aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihat ku.**_

**Seoul, 6 April 1992**

At Seoul Hospital

Disana terlihats seorang namja ditemani kedua orangtuanya yang sedang gelisah menunggu istrinya melahirkan, pria itu mondar mandir tidak tentu arah, frustasi karna tidak bisa menemani istrinya karna dilarang oleh dokter dia adalah Tuan Byun, Byun Ji Hoon .

" Jihoon-ah kau harus tenang! istri mu pasti bisa melewatinya" ujar sang eomma menenangkan anaknya

"Akhhhhhhhhhh" terdengar teriakan dari luar ruangan.

"Ayo sayang kamu pasti bisa"ujar tuan byun yang menunggu di luar ruangan dengan gelisah.

"Akhhhhhh…Akhhhhh….."

"oek.. oek..oek.." suara tangis bayi menggema

"selamat nyonya bayi anda perempuan" ucap sang suster

"hah..hh do..kter perut saya sakit…akhhh.. sakit"

"Suster persiapkan peralatan lagi, sepertinya nyonya byun akan melahirkan lagi" ucap sang dokter.

"Akh…..Akhhhh…".

"oek.. oek.. oek.." tangasin bayi ke dua pun mulai terdengar.

"Selamat Tuan Byun bayi anda kembar perempuan". Ucap sang dokter saat keluar dari ruangan.

"Benarkahh? Ah terimakasih dok, apa saya bisa menemui istri saya ?"

"anda bisa menemui istri anda seteah kami pindahkan keruang rawat inap" jelas sang dokter

"terimakasih dok sekali lagi terimakasih" ucap tuan byun dengan bahagia

"eomma appaa anakku sudah lahir dan kembar" ucap tuan byun kepada kedua orang tuanya.

" arraseo, kami tahu jihoon-ah. ahhh akhir aku punya cucu senangnya "jawab sang eomma

" kajja kita keruang rawat inap, kita harus melihat kondisi istri mu jihoon-ah " ajak sang appa

_At Ruang inap_

"yeobo, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya tuan byun kepada istrinya.

"ne, bisa kah aku melihat anak kita yeobo ?".

"tentu saja, kajja kita ketempat bayi kita" tuan byun pun menuntun istrinya untuk melihat bayi mereka.

" ahh bayi kita cantik yeobbo, kau ingin beri nama mereka apa ?" tanya sang istri

"Byun luhan untuk anak yang lahir lebih dulu dan untuk bayi kita yang satu lagibagai mana kalau byun baekhyun, eotte yeobbo?" tanya tuan byun kepada sang istri

"ne, nama yang cantik untuk kedua bayi kita yang cantik. Ahhh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong mereka". ujar sang istri

"Nado, kajja kita harus kembali ke kamar rawat, kau masih belum pulih dan harus banyak istirahat" Dan tuan byun pun membawa sang istri kembali kekamar rawat.

_Author POV_

Dan dimulailah perjalanan cerita kedua anak kembar ini, cinta, kekeluargaan, tangis, bahagai, suka serta duka berpadu menjadi satu. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun wajah kembar dengan segala hal yang bertolak belakang, akan tetapi menyukai satu namja yang sama .

**TBC-**

Di sini aku belum kasih tau cast utamanya siapa, karna aku sendiri bingung mau kasih main castnya siapa jadi klo ada penambahan orang aku khilaff heheh mohon reviewnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Me or My sister

Cast: Byun Baekhyun  
Byun Luhan  
Park chanyeol  
Oh Sehun

Genre: Hurt/Angst, Family, Drama

Warn: GS, absurd

Rate : T

Note : Masih baru di ffn mohon bantuan dan reviewnya ^^, chanyeol punya baekhyun ,luhan punya sehun

Chapter 2

Waktu berganti waktu, hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun di lewati keluarga Byun mengurus kedua buah hati mereka Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun, canda tawa, tangis dan kesulitan mereka lewati bersama untuk membesarkan mereka.

Yang mereka hanya selama ini tau bahwa luhan dan baekhyun selalu akur akan tetapi dibalik semua itu mereka selalu besaing satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan anak kembar. Walaupun mereka berdua memiliki paras yang sama cantik.

Byun Luhan mempunyai sifat yang sangat sombong, licik , cerdas dan sangat pintar merayu orang orang terdekatya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaanya. Semua orang sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak suka saaat orang orang bilang bahwa dia sama dengan baekhyun dia berfikir bahwa ia jauh lebih baik dari pada baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun mempunyai sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan luhan ia tidak sombong terhadap orang lain akan tetapi sikap orang lain padanya sangat kejam baekhyun pun selalu di bully, dia tidak pintar merayu orang terdekatnya karna dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan dari dirinya, dia memiliki otak yang kurang cerdas,ia sulit menerima pelajaran. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci luhan karna luhan saudara kembarnya walaupun luhan sering mengabaikannya bahkan berbuat jahat padanya.

_**Seoul, oktober 2005**_

Seorang gadis cantik tengah menghentak hentakan kakinya menuju dapur, sepertinya dia sedang tidak senang. Ya ia adalah Byun luhan

"EOMMA….. aku ingin pindah sekolah !" pinta luhan sambil merengek manja pada eommanya yang sedang memasak di dapur untuk makan malam.

"kenapa sayang? Kenapa tiba tiba kamu ingin pindah sekolah" Tanya eommanya

"aku tidak ingin satu sekolah dengan baekhyun !" ucap luhan

"kenapa? Dia kan adik mu seharusnya kau senang kan satu sekolah dengan adik mu" jawab sang eomma

Ishhh eomma aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengan si bodoh itu batin luhan.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau eomma, aku ingin pindah sekolah!" rengek luhan lagi .

"iya sayang, mengurus kepindahan itu butuh waktu. Lagi pula kamu belum bilang sama appa mu" jelas sang eomma.

"iya eomma nanti aku akan bilang pada appa agar aku bisa pindah dari sekolah itu" jawab luhan dengan senang.

" ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kamu bantu eomma masak ya" pinta sang eomma.

"ne eomma" jawab luhan dengan senyum manis.

Lihat kan eomma tidak akan menolak permintaan ku, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaan byun luhan. Akan ku buat appa mau menuruti permintaan ku juga. Mana mau aku sekolah satu sekolah dengan si bodoh baekhyun aku tidak mau di permalukan karna hanya punya kembaran yang otaknya tak berfungsi itu batin luhan.

"luhan…" panggil sang eomma

"Luhan angkat cakenya di oven nak!" suruh sang eomma

Akan tetapi luhan tidak mendengarkan dia asik dengan pikirannya sang eomma merasa bahwa luhan tidak mendengrnya.

"sayang" sang eomma menepuk punggungnya. Luhan pun tersentak kaget.

"ehh iya eomma ada apa?" tanya luhan  
"angakat cakenya dari oven sayang, kamu kenapa melamun?" tanya sang eomma.

"ahhh ohh tidakk hehe, mian eomma aku tidak dengar " jawab luhan salah tingkah

"luhan ngomong ngomong adik mu kenapa belum pulang ini sudah sore,tapi dia belum pulang juga" tanya sang eomma

"tidak tahu, tadi aku langsung buru buru pulang eomma" bohong luhan

Tentu saja aku tahu dia pasti sedang di hukum karna selalu dapat nilai jelek oleh seonsengnim batin luhan lagi.

"eomma khawatir adik mu kenapa kenapa sayang" jawab sang eomma

"tenang saja eomma dia tidak akan kenapa kenapa" jelas luhan.

Sementara itu di sekolahan baekhyun terlihat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas tambahan yang di berikan seonsengnim untuknya. Dia terlihat bingung dan frustasi. Dia tidak sam sekali mengerti dengan tugasnya.

"huftttt.. aku tidak mengerti! kenapa juga aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini kalau kalu nilai ku jelek juga" keluhnya.

" coba saja aku punya otak secerdas luhan pasti tidak akan sesulit ini" keluhnya lagi.

"ishhh untuk apa aku mengharap kan otak orang sombong itu huhh" gerutunya.

"huaaaaa bagaimana ini?" jerit baekhyun dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya .

Sedang kan di depan meja baekhyun tepatnya meja guru seongsenim yang memberikan tugas nya hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat baekhyun, dia tau kalau baekhyun pasti tidak mengerti dengan tugas yang dia berikan padahal ia sudah memberikan tugas yang mudah untuknya. Dia juga sedikit heran Luhan dan baekhyun itu saudara kembar dari segi fisik mereka berdua memiliki paras yang sama cantik akan tetapi otak luhan jauh lebih cerdas di bandingkan dengan baekhyun.

"Byun baekhyun apa tugasnya sudah selesai ?" tanya seonsengnim

"belum saem" jawabnya pelan.

"kalo begitu selesaikan, ini sudah sore byun baekhyun!" tegas sang guru.

"baik saem" jawabnya

Setelah mengerjakan semua tugas yang di berikan oleh seonsengnim baekhyun pun bergegas untuk pulang, dikarnakan hari mulai gelap.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya

"Dari mana saja kau" tanya luhan yang tiba tiba datang.

"kau bertanya padaku ?" tanya baekhyun lagi dengan wajah datar.

"tentu saja Bodoh!" ucap luhan sinis.

"bukankah kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya padaku, sepertinya kau jauh lebih bodoh dari ku" jawab baekhyun lagi dengan dingin sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya tidak mempedulikan ucapan luhan lagi.

" ahhhhhh akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tidur ku, aku merindukan mu" baekhyun pun menghempaskan badanya kekasur.

" sebaikanya aku mandi dan ganti baju setelah itu tidur"

Duk ..duk.. Dukk

"siapasihh menganggu oranga saja" dengan ogah ogahan baehyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

" ada apa?" tanya baekhyun.

"makan malam bodoh" jawab luhan sinis

"ohh tumben sekali tuan putri luhan mau susah susah memanggil ku untuk makan malam" ejek baekhyun

"jika bukan eomma menyurukku aku pun tidak akan mau" jawab luhan

"cih cari muka" cibir baekhyun

Acara makan malam pun berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga mereka berkumpul diruang tengah Tapi tiba tiba luhan mengadu pada ayahnya bahwa baekhyun pulang telat.

"benar baekhyun kamu pulang telat tanpa izin ?" Tanya sang appa

" iya appa" jawab baekhyun singkat dengan nada pelan.

" kenapa tidak bilang kamu kan bisa bilang pada luhan kalau kamu pulang telat,jadi tidak membuat eomma mu khawatir. Kamu itu seharusnya mencontoh luhan bukannya malah seperti ini baekhyun,kamu ingin jadi anak berandal ?!" marah sang appa

" appa sudah lah mungkin baekhyunie punya alasan lain kenapa dia bisa pulang telat" tenang sang eomma pada suaminya.

"maafkan aku appa, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" sesal baekhyun kepada appanya

"appa maafkan tapi lain kali kau melakukannya lagi, kau akan di hukum" tegas appanya

Sedang kan disisi lain terlihat bahwa luhan sangan puas baekhyun di marahi oleh sang appa.

'Rasakan itu bodoh kau tidak akan bisa melawanku' batin luhan

"kalau begitu baekhyun kau cepat masuk kamar!" suruh sang ayah

"iyaa appa" baekhyun pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya, di balekang baekhyun ada sang eomma yang mengikutinya pergi ke kamar. Tinggal luhan dan sang ayah di ruang tamu.

"appa..." rengek luhan dengan manja.

"ada apa luhanie?" tanya appanya

"aku ingin pindah sekolah appa" pinta luhan

"kenapa? Bukan kan sekolah mu yang sekarang sangat bagus ?" tanya appanya lagi

"aku tidak suka sekolahnya appa, sistem sekolahnya kurang bagus" bohong luhan

"benarkah ? Kalau begitu appa carikan sekolah yang lebih bagus lagi agar nilai mu lebih meningkat" jawab sang appa

" benar appa tidak bohong kan ? Aahhhhh terimakasih appa" jawab luhan senang sambil memeluk appanya

Sedangkan dikamar sang eomma sedang membujuk anakmya.

"Baekhyunie appamu tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi mu sayang" ucap sang eomma pada anaknya, dia belai rambut putrinya dengan sayang.

"aku tahu eomma" jawab baekhyun

"Besok appamu pasti sudah melupaka kejadian ini, ini hanya masalah kecil appamu pasti akan melupannya dan tidak marah lagi pada mu sayang" jelas sang eomma lagi

"iya eomma aku sangat menyayangi kalian" jawab baekhyun pelan, sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk.

" tidurlah eomma akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur!" suruh sang eomma dibelainya rambut baekhyun sampai ia benar benar ter tidur pulas Setelah bekhyun benar benar pulas eommanya pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Malam samkin larut keluarga seluruh keluarga Byun sudah tertidur dengan pulas, tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa percikan percikan api mulai muncul, hingga api itu pun mulai membesar membakar sebagian ruangan keluarga byun.

"enghhhh uhuk...uhukk...uhukkk bau apa ini?" tanya baekhyun setengah sadar .

"uhukkk... uhukk... Baunya seperti asap" ujarnya sepertinya baekhyun masih belum menyadari

" uhukkk... Astaga ini memang bau asap, apa yang terjadi?" baekhyun pun berjalan keluar kamar dan apa yang dia lihat sebagian rumahnya sudah di lahap oleh api, dia mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, eomma dan appa, ia harus menuju kamar eomma dan appanya.

"EOMMAAAA! APPAAA! Kebakaran!" teriak baekhyun dari luar kamar eomma sepertinya eomma dan appanya tidak mendengar.

"Dukkk.. Dukkk..Dukk...EOMMA...APPAAAA hikss! Kebakaran hikss? Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan ia pun akhirnya meangis . Akhirnya orang tuanya pun membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Baekhyunie ada apa?" tanya eommanya sambil memeluk sang anak

"Kebakaran hiskk... rumah ini kebakaran eomma.. Appa... hiksss" jawab baekhyun dengan terisak .

"apa yang terjadi kenapa bisa sepertini, ayo kita keluar" ajak sang appa

Mereka pun berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari api, lantai bawah sudah hampir di penuhi oleh api. Untungnya mereka masih bisamenyelamatkan diri, akan tetapi salah satu anggota keluarga mereka tidak ada ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan

"TOLONG! ...TOLONG AKU!..." teriak luhan "Hiksss eomma.. Appa aku takutt...hikss" isak luhan ia hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasurnya . Api pun mulai membesar

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU ! TOLONG! Uhukk... Uhukkk..."Teriak luhan.

"Mna luhan ? MANA !" tanya sang appa panik

"Apa dia masih di dalam ? BAEKHYUN BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKAN KAKAK MU DIDALAM? Teriak sanga appa frustasi.

"a..aku ti..tidak tau appa, hiksss hiskkk" tangis baekhyun

"BAGAIMANA KAU TIDAK TAHU HAHH, BAGAIMANA INI?" bentak sang appa lagi

"tenanglah yeobo, ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan baekhyun" bujuk sang eomma

"tidak eomma aku, akan menyusul luhan aku akan menyelamatkan luhan" jawab baekhyun

"tidak sayang jangan, nanti kau bisa ikut celaka. Eomma tidak mau!" larang sang eomma

akan tetapi baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan eommanya, dia mulai memasuki rumah yang sudah di lahap oleh api, dengan sangat hati hati baekhyun pun menuju kamr luhan

"LUHANNNN! LUHANNN DIMANA KAU?" teriak baekhyunn

"ukhukkk... Ukhukkk... Akkhhhh apa aku masih bisa selamat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dia mulai mengindari benda benda yang terjatuh karna api

"LUHANNNNN! LUHANNN!" teriak baekhyun lagi

"BAEKHYUNNN! APA ITU KAU ? AKU DI KAMAR TOLONG AKU BAEK! " teriak luhan

"TUNGGU! AKU AKAN KE KAMARMU!" baekhyun pun menuju kamar luhan

"LUHANNN! Apa kau baik baik saja ?" tanya baekhyun menghampiri luhan

"Ehmm" hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ayo kita keluar!" akhirnya mereka berdua berusaha keluar

"luhan kau jalan duluan" kata baekhyun

" Ehmm" jawb luhan sambil mangangukkan kepalanya

Tiba tiba ada benda jatuh dengan api di sekeliling benda itu memisahkan jalan antara luhan dan baekhyun.

"luhan bagaimana ini ?" tanya baekhyun panik

"Aku tidak tahu baek" jawab lluhan tenang, dia pun membalikan badannya dan mulai melangkan pergi meninggal kan baekhyun

"LUHAN TOLONG AKU! uhukkk..ukhukk" Teriak baekhyun

"LUHAN!LUHANN! AKHHHHH! "teriakan bekhyun menggema

**TBC-**

HAHAHAHAH aku tau ini ff kurang bagus banget ,

Mohon maaf klo ada typo saya khilaf.

cieee EXO-L yang sebentar lagi ngeliat EXO

THAKIESSS yang udh mau review

**sayakanoicinoe,ViviPExotic46,nelishawolslockets ,chanbaekjjang**


	3. Chapter 3

Back story

"BAEKHYUNNN! APA ITU KAU ? AKU DI KAMAR TOLONG AKU BAEK! " teriak luhan

"TUNGGU! AKU AKAN KE KAMARMU!" baekhyun pun menuju kamar luhan

"LUHANNN! Apa kau baik baik saja ? " tanya baekhyun menghampiri luhan

"Ehmm " hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ayo kita keluar!" akhirnya mereka berdua berusaha keluar

"luhan kau jalan duluan" kata baekhyun

" Ehmm" jawb luhan sambil mangangukkan kepalanya

Tiba tiba ada benda jatuh dengan api di sekeliling benda itu memisahkan jalan antara luhan dan baekhyun.

"luhan bagaimana ini ?" tanya baekhyun panik

"Aku tidak tahu baek" jawab lluhan tenang, dia pun membalikan badannya dan mulai melangkan pergi

"LUHAN TOLONG AKU! Teriak baekhyun

"LUHAN!LUHANN! AKHHHHH! "teriakan bekhyun menggema

.

.

.

**Title: Me or My sister**

**Main cast : Byun baekhyun, Byun Luhan, Park chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast: ****Kyungsoo, Byun jihoon**

**Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chanhan,Hunbaek**

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, School life**

**Warn: G-switch,ooc, not eyd**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Please reviewnya^^ don't be a silent readers ! **

**Chapter 3**

Seluruh keluarga byun terlihat gelisah, salah satu anak mereka mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Mereka benar benar khawatir menunggu kabar dari dokter yang memeriksa anak mereka. Neneknya yang mendengar kabarpun langsung menuju rumah sakit dan ikut menunggu, disana ada satu orang yang terlihat tenang dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia malah risih, karna harus ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Bisa saya berbicara dengan orang tua dari keluarga byun baekhyun?" Tanya dokter yang menangani baekhyun. Ya byun baekhyun lah yang mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah ia terkena kayu yang mana pada kayu tersebut masih terdapat api yang masih menyala. untungnya baekhyun masih bisa di selamatkan.

"Kami orang tuannya " ucap tuan byun disampingnya berdiri nyonya byun.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya,dok?" Tanya Tuan byun langsung dengan nada juga ini semua adalah kesalahannya, tidak seharusnya dia membentak anaknya dan membiarkan baekhyun masuk sendiri menerjang api.

"Keadaan anak anda baik baik saja hanya shock ringan, akan tetapi luka bakar yang ada di sekitar pipi kirinya sangat parah, mungkin bekas lukanya akan sulit untuk dihilangkan" jelas dokter.

"apa tidak ada cara lain, dok?"

"ada, jalan satu satunya kita harus melakukan operasi plastik. Dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar karena luka di bagian pipi kirinya cukup parah ,itu pun tidak bisa menutupi bekas lukanya dengan sempurna " jelas sang dokter lagi.

Tuan byun hanya bisa terdiam ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, rumahnya habis terbakar. Barang barang berharga semuanya juga ikut terbakar. Mereka tidak sempat mengambil barang barang berharga selain diri mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang dia harus bagaimana, anaknya terluka dan ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membiayai operasi anaknya. Bahkan untuk biaya perawatan di rumah sakit saja orang tuanya yang membiayai.

Sedangkan nyonya byun hanya bisa menangis mendengar kondisi baekhyun, dia benar benar tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Anaknya pasti akan terluka lebih dalam jika mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpanyanya. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan menerima, bahwa wajah nya tidak akan secantik dulu. Sedangkan tuan byun yang berada di samping nyonya byun mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang mereka memutuskan kembali keruang rawat.

"bagaimana keadaan baekhi ,jihoon-ah" Tanya eommanya yang tak lain adalah nenek baekyun dan luhan dengan nada khawatir. Neneknya benar benar sangat khawatir saat menerima kabar bahwa rumah anaknya terbakar habis serta cucunya yang terluka akibat kebakaran itu.

"kondisi baekhyun baik baik saja eomma, tapi luka di bagian wajah kirinya susah untuk dihilangkan. Dan jalan satu satunya hanya oprasi plastik, yang membutuhkan biaya cukup banyak" jelas tuan byun frustasi.

"baekhi ku yang malang, maaf kan halmeoni sayang. Jika harabeoji mu masih hidup mungkin kita masih bisa melakukan oprasi untukmu.. hiks" isak sang nenek sambil membelai puncak kepala cucunya.

"ini salahku eomma, aku yang menyebabkan baekhyun seperti ini… hiks " sahut tuan byun dengan dengan sedih.

" aku memarahinya,karna dia meninggalkan luhan. Dan aku hanya membiarkanya begitu saja eomma hikss..hikss" lanjut sang appa.

"aku bukan ayah yang baik eomma hiks.. aku ayah yang buruk hiksss…hiskk, bahkan aku tidak bisa menjaga anak ku sendiri" tangis tuan byun pecah.

"hiksss.. yeobo tenanglah, ini semua bukan keasalahanmu" istrinya berusaha membujuk sang suami, agar tidak selalu menyalahkan dirinya.

"jihoon-ah ini bukan kesalahan mu, ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kita sedang di uji sayang" ucap sang eomma dengan lembut kepada anaknya. Dia tau anaknya itu agak keras kepala, ia akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya.

Di lain sisi ada seseorang yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan kejadian antara eomma, appa dan halmeoninya. Dia benar benar muak sekarang mereka seperti memerankan sebuah drama, konyol sekali pikirnya. Akan tetapi ia merasa senang, rencana nya berhasil untuk membuat baekhyun terluka. Ia pasti akan lebih sengsara. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua pikirnya lagi.

Ya byun luhan yang merencanakan itu semua, hanya karna dia tidak menyukai baekhyun ia melakukan itu semua. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai sampai ia tega, membuat saudara kembarnya sendiri celaka.

Tiba tiba sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya.

"Eomma… Appa…" ucap baekhyun parau. Ia berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah sadar.

Mendengar suara baekhyun pun sang ibu langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan membantu anaknya untuk duduk.

"Baekhyunie… kau sudah sadar nak ?" Tanya sang ibu. Ibunya cukup merasa lega anaknya sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Akan tetapi anaknya hanya diam saja, itu membuatnya khawatir lagi.

"apa ada yang sakit sayang?" Tanya sang eomma lagi.

" tidak eomma, aku baik baik saja" jawab baekhyun singkat. Bahkan baekhyun hanya menoleh sebentar, kepala hanya tertuju kepada orang yang berdiri agak jauh.

"apa kau haus sayang? eomma ambilkan air minum ya" Tanya eommanya lagi.

"ehmm" jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepala.

Ibunya pun mengambilkan sebotol air dan sedotan untuk baekhyun, sepertinya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ia akan sulit untuk membuka mulunya karna letak lukannya tepat di sebelah pipikirinya. Dan itu pasti sangat sakit jika ia membuka mulut dengan paksa.

"aku akan memanggil dokter" bisik sang appa kepada istrinya pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Eomma.."

"iya sayang ada apa?" Tanya eommanya dengan nada lembut

"Pipiku kenapa eomma, kenapa harus di perban?" Tanyanya sambil memegang pipinya.

"pipimu terluka,jadi harus di perban" jelas sang eomma dengan lembut.

"apa lukanya sangat besar?"Tanya baekhyun lagi.

"apa lukanya bisa hilang,eomma?" Tanya baekhyun lagi dengan sedih.

"Baekhyunie, kau akan tetap cantik sayang. Kau tetap anak eomma yang paling cantik"

Jawab sang eomma, eommanya benar benar tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata.

"Jadi benar ya tidak bisa hilang" ucap baekhyun dengan sendu.

"Baekhi sayang, halmeonni akan barusaha agar kamu kembali cantik lagi. Halmeoni janji!" ucap hameoninya tiba tiba. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk membuat baekhyun setidaknya ceria kembali.

"tak apa halmeoni, aku baik baik saja kok" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus.

"kami akan tetap berusaha sayang, kau cucuku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku seperti ini" jawab halmeonienya.

" taka apa halmonie, aku tidak apa apa. Appa pasti sekarang sedang kesulitan, aku tidak ingin menambahi bebannya.

"Baekhyunie kamu tidak membebani apa apa ini tanggung jawab kita semua sebagai orang tua" ucap ayahnya yang tiba tiba datang.

"appa…" ucap baekhyun lirih.

"Besok baekhyunie sudah bisa pulang, tidak usah memikirkan apapun,mengerti" ucap ayahnya dengan lembut

"Nah sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat besok baru kita pulang, kalian semua akan tinggal di rumah heolmanie" ucapneneknya dengan senang.

"hihihi ne halmeoni!"ucap baekhyun semangat.

"Nahh itu baru baekhinya halmeoni"

Merekapun semua menginap dirumah sakit untuk menjaga baekhyun. Luhan yang sudah kesal semakin bertambah kesal.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya baekhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Mereka langsung menuju rumah nenek baekhyun. Nenek dan kedua orang tuanya sangat senang . akan tetapi tidak dengan luhan dan baekhyun, luhan dia benar benar kesal kenapa dia harus batal pindah sekolah. Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa itu ulah mu sendiri, jadi kau harus menerima resikonya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai…" ucap appanya memecah keheningan.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki rumah sang nenek. Rumah itu cukup untuk menampung mereka. Baekhyun dan luhan juga bisa mendapatkan kamar masing masing. Keluarga byun memang bukan orang kaya,untungnya sang kakek meninggalkan rumah yang cukup besar untuk mereka tempati. Itu semua hasil jeripayah sang kakek dari muda hingga sang kakek meninggal.

Luhan pun tanpa berbicara ia langsung menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas,yang sudah sering ia gunakan ketika iya mengunjungi rumah nenek dan kakeknya. Kamarnya cukup luas, tempat tidurnya bisa di tempati untuk dua orang,kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar, kamarnya pun di design dengan warna pink, luhan memang menyukai warna pink tidak jauh berbeda dengan luhan, Baekhyun pun mempunyai kamar yang cukup untuk dirinya, kamar mandi dan di design dengan warna biru,yang membedakan kamar baekhyun dan luhan hanya jendela yang hanya berada di kamar baekhyun. Kakeknya memang sengaja mendesign kamar khusus untuk baekhyun dan luhan. Ketika mereka sedang berkunjung kerumah nya luhan dan baekhyun akan bisa tinggal di kamar itu.

Orang tua dan neneknya hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah luhaan. Ya luhan sedari tadi tidak mau di ajak berbicara, dia selalu menekuk wajahnya. Orang tuanya cukup sadar bahwa luhan sekarang sedang marah kepada orang tuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka tidak bisa menuruti keinginan luhan saat ini. Sedangkan baekhyun disana tepat disamping ibu yang menuntunnya hanya diam, dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan luhan bisa bisanya ia tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baekhyunie, kau tidak apa apa nak ?" tanya ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. dia sudah malas berbicara, pipinya juga masih terasa sakit. Dia ingin cepat cepat ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat ibu, ayah dan neneknya khawatir.

"Sebaiknya, baekhi langsung di bawa kekamarnya. Biarkan dia istirahat dia terlihat lelah" ucap neneknya. kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun pun di tuntun menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyunie, kau butuh sesuatu ?" tanya eommanya yang juga membantu baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak eomma, aku hanya ingin tidur" jawabnya lemah.

"Ya sudah tidurlah, nanti makan malam mu akan eomma bawakan ke kamarmu" ucapa eommanya lembut.

"iya eomma, terimakasih. Eomma yang terbaik" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum lemah. Baekhyun terlihat benar benar lelah.

Makan malam pun tiba, Luhan yang berada di kamarnya, langsung menuju lantai bawah ia benar benar lapar. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidur dikamarnya, orang tuanya sengaja membiarkannya tidur, baekhyun butuh isirahat yang cukup. Makan malamnya akan dibawa kekamarnya setelah acara makan malam mereka bersama selesai. Ia juga terlihat masih marah, hingga ayahnya bertanya padanya.

"Luhanie, ada apa?" tanya ayahnya. Dan luhan hanya mendiamkan ayahnya. ia benar benar kesal dengan ayahnya.

"Luhanie Kenapa kau diam saja, apa appa berbuat salah ?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

"Iya ! bukankah appa sudah berjaji pada ku akan memindahkan ku dari sekolah itu, tapi apa ? aku tidak jadi pindah hanya masalah seperti itu" jawab luhan kesal.

"Luhan ! jaga sikap mu !" ucap ibunya.

"Ishhhhh Eomma dan appa sama saja !" Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya ia sudah tidak nafsu untuk makan malam bersama.

"Luhan ! Luhan! Kembali appa belum selesai bicara !" panggil ayahnya. Tapi tidak di dengarkan oleh luhan,.

"Sudah lah yeobo biarkan, kita bicara lagi dengan nya nanti " tenang istrinya.

"Kau selalu memanjakan Hanny, Lihat dia jadi anak yang pembangkang sekarang!" ucap Ibunya .

Tuan byun pun hanya bisa terdiam, ya memang betul selama ini luhan memang selalu di manjakan olehnya, semua ke inginan luhan ia selalu turuti. Sedangkan baekhyun jika ia selalu menginginkan sesuatu, dia harus merubah nilainya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu sungguh mustahil untuk baekhyun sendiri. Ayahnya tau, ,baekhyun dan luhan mempunyai kepintaran yang berbeda. Tapi ayahnya berusaha memotivasi baekhyun agar ia bisa lebih semangat belajar, akan tetapi usahnya memang selalu tidak membuahkan hasil baekhyun benar benar sulit untuk menerima pelajaran.

"Aku ingin membawakan makanan ke kamar baekhyun, aku tinggal dulu" ucap istrinya tiba tiba, suasananya benar benar canggung setelah ibu mertuanya berbicara seperti itu.

"hmmm" dia jawab anggukan oleh tuan byun dan ibu mertuannya.

Sesampainya dikamar baekhyun. Ibunya langsung membangunkan baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia usap kepala anaknya dan menepuk sedikit pundaknya. Ia berusaha membangunkannya, dan lenguhan pun muncul dari suara baekhyun. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu.

"Baekhyunie, bangun sayang. Kamu harus makan dan minum obat dulu. Sehabis itu kau boleh tidur lagi" ucap ibunya lembut. yang masih mengusap kepala anaknya.

"euhmmmm... eomma.. aku masih ngantuk" ucap baekhyun serak ,tapi ia berusaha membuka matanya.

"kau ingin cepat sembuhkan, ayo makan dulu. Hanya beberapa suap nanti kau bisa tidur lagi" jawab ibunya.

Setelah berhasil membuat baehkhyun bangun. Ia langsung menyuapi anaknya makanan dan memberikannya obat dari dokter. Setelah itu ia menidurkan anaknya kembali. Akan tetapi bukan nya tidur baekhyun malah bertanya bahwa ia boleh sekolah atau tidak besok. Tentu saja ibunya menyarankannya agar ia tetap dirumah, lagi pula dokter juga menyuruhnya untuk banyak beristirahat dirumah.

Baekhyun yang ingin sekolahpun tidak mau kalah ia merayu ibunya agar ia di perbolehkan untuk sekolah besok. Ibunya tidak bisa melihat baekhyun merengek rengek seperti itu untuk merayunya. Jadi iya memperbolehkan dengan syarat ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak dan tidak boleh kemana mana selain dikelasnya. Baekhyun pun menyetujui permintaan ibunya, ia juga langsung tidur. Agar esok ia kembali sehat.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan yang sudah siap dengan baju sekolahnya kaget melihat baekhyun. Ia berpikir untuk apa si baekhyun sialan memakai seragam juga, bukanya ia sedang sakit.

'ishh apa apaan sih kenapa aku jadi khawatirnya denganya' ia pun langsung mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehhhh anak manja untuk apa kau ikut ke sekolah"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku juga ? aku kira kau tidak peduli dengan ku" jawab baekhyun

" aku memang tidak peduli denganmu bodoh!" ucapnya sinis

Baekhyun sudah malas menjawab luhan lagi ia langsung menju lantai bawah untuk sarapan, diikuti luhan di belakangnya.

Setelah sarapan ayahnya mengantar baekhyun dan luhan pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil kakeknya yang memang sudah agak butut, tapi masih bisa dipakai bahkan untuk berpergian jauh.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan di sambut oleh teman teman nya. Dia menghiraukan baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itu sudah sering terjadi 'luhan dan teman temannya yang amat sombong cih'. Ia pun mulai memasuki sekolah dengan jalan yang sangat pelan.

Tiba tiba ada orang yang tidak ia kenal menabraknya cukup keras, hingga membuat baekhyun terjatuh. Dan mendapatkan luka kecil di sekitar lutut dan tangannya karna menahan beban.

"akhhh... sakit" ucap baekhyun lirih.

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya.

"kau bodoh atau apa, tentu saja sakit?" ucapnya dengan kesal. Siapa sih orang ini bisa bisanya ia bertanya sakit atau tidak. Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya.

Setelah ia melihatnya ia benar benar kaget, yang menabraknya adalah seorang namja. baekhyun sebenarnya sudah berpikir bahwa orang yang menabraknya adalah namja, karna tabrakannya sangat kuat. Tapi ia tidak berfikir bahwa namja itu tampan, tapi mukanya agak sedikit dingin.

"Luhann?" tanya namja tersebut sepertinya ia juga kaget karna melihat baekhyun yang dikira luhan olehnya. Baekhyun yang di panggil dengan nama luhan pun mngerenyit heran 'Ia tau luhan ternyata' pikirnya.

"Luhan? Kau kenal dengannya ternyata. Aku bukan luhan, aku baekhyun kembaran luhan, wajah kami memang agak mirip sedikit. Tapi aku lebih cantik darinya" ucap baekhyun percaya diri.

Namja itu hanya menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan baekhyun, ia tidak habis pikir. Baekhyun cukup percaya diri juga, padahal orang orang di sekolah ini selalu membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya.

"Ohhhh jadi kau baekhyun si peringkat terbawah itu ya?" tanya namja itu dengan entengnya.

"Yakkk.. namja muka datar, bukanya minta maaf malah menghina ku !" Kesal baekhyun.

"ahahahah maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Aku Oh sehun Teman sekelasnya luhan" Ucapnya namja itu yang ternyata bernama sehun.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku ingin buru buru ke kelas tadi hingga tak melihat ada orang" jelasnya.

"ya sudah lah tak apa, lain kali pakai matamu kalau berlari" jawab baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"hehe.. sini ku obati aku tau itu pasti sakit"

Akhirnya mereka menuju ruang uks untuk mengobati luka baekhyun. Sehun dengan telaten membersihkan luka dan memberikan plester untuk menutupi lukanya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan sehun.

"Selesai..." ucap sehun.

" ehhh sudah selesai ya, kalau begitu terimakasih sehun. Aku akan kekelas sekarang " ucap baekhyu canggung.

" ohh kita kekelas bersama saja" usul sehun.

Mereka pun menuju kelas bersama, semua pasang mata melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan iri dan benci. Beruntung sekali dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Oh sehun Namja yang tampan dan terkenal dengan muka datarnya.

"Sehun kelas ku disini, terimakasih telah mengobatiku" ucap baekhyun tulus.

"tidak aku yang salah kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Sampai bertemu lagi baekhyun" jawab sehun. dan sehun pun pergi menuju kelasnya.

Setelah sehun sudah pergi menuju kelasnya. ia pun juga langsung memasuki kelasnya. banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci, hanya satu orang yang dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Dia sahabat baekhyun sejak mereka masih taman kanak kanak.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil baekhyun lemah. Kyungsoo yang belum menoleh kan kepalanya kepada baekhyun, hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Do kyungsoo memang sangat sulit untuk di ganggu jika sudah serius membaca.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku ingin bercerita dengarkan aku" rengek baekhyun.

"Adapa apa baek, kau pasti ingin berbicara tentang luhan dan tugas sekolah yang belum kau kerjakan, iya kan ?" tanya kyungsoo yang masih serius membaca dan tidak memperdulikan waja baekhyun yang kecewa.

"Ya aku memang ingin membicarakan tentang luhan" jawab baekhyun lirih.

" kau benar benar bisa ditebak" dan kyungsoo pun menolehkan mukanya mengahadap baekhyun, sepertinya dia sudah mau mendengar cerita baekhyun. akan tetapi belum juga baekhyun memulai ceritanya ia sudah teriak dan mengumpat tidak jelas di depan baekhyun.

"WHAT THE FUK! apa yang ter jadi dengan mu, siapa yang membuat mu seperti ini!" Ucap kyungsoo lantang, hampir seluruh kelas mendengarnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar kyungsoo yang berteriak dengan umpatanyang cukup kencang langsung membekap mulut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun berusaha melepaskan tangan bekhyun dari mulutya.

"Euhmmm.. euhhmmm.. Euhmmmm" kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan baekhyun, dan memukul tangan baekhyu dengan tangannya.

"Kyungie kau berbicara apa tidak jelas" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Euhmmmmm ahh... kau bodoh atau apa kau membekap mulut ku baek!" kesal kyungsoo yang berhasil melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari mulutnya.

"heheh maaf, habis kau teriak teriak" jelas bekhyun.

" Cepat ceritakan padaku, apa yang luhan lakukan kepadamu, jangan bilang kalau luka yang ada dipipi mu itu, karna Luhan?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa basa basi

"Ya sepertinya begitu" jawab baekhyun seadanya.

"Dia tidak menyirammu dengan air keraskan ? " tanya kyungsoo lagi yang curiga.

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang terang terangan seperti itu kyungie, dia lebih memilih cara licik" Jawab baekhyun pelan.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan pada mu ?" tanyanya lagi kyungsoo benar benar tak habis pikir dengan sodara kembar sahabanya ini, Luhan benar benar seperti iblis menurutnya.

"Dia memmbakar seluruh rumah, rumahku sudah habis terbakar kyung" ucap baekhyun lirih

"APAAAAA!" jawab kyungsoo. Luhan memang benar benar iblis bisa bisanya ia membakar rumahnya sendiri untuk membuat baekhyun terluka pikir kyungsoo.

TETTTTT...TETTTTT...TETTTTT *suara bell pun berbunyi tanda bawah kelas akan segera di mulai.

"Baek lalu sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

"dirumah halmeoni ku kyungie " Kau tidak perlu khawatir.

"Kau harus menceritakannya dari awal, saat jam istirahat nanti" Pinta kyungsoo.

Tiba tiba seonsengnim datang, ia berbicara tidak jelas didepan. Atau baekhyun yang malas mendengarkannya berbicara. Tiba tiba kelas menjadi gaduh. Baekhyun benar benar tidak peduli sekarang. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia ingin tidur.

"kyaaaa tampan sekali" ucap seorang yeoja

"Apa dia ulzzang?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Tinggi sakali, tipeku ! aku harus meminta nomor ponselnya" ucap seorang yeoja lagi. 'akhhh mereka berisik sekali' ucap baekhyun dalam hati menggerutu.

Baekyun yang merasa tergagu hanya bisa mengeluh, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa semua orang kan membencinya. Baekhyun yang duduk paling pojok pun menolehkan kepalnay menganhadp yungsoo, dan mengrenyit heran melihat wajah kyungsoo yang bengong seperti orang melihat hantu. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Dan apa yang dia lihat, Pria tampan dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang dengan tajam, dia terlihat keren, tinggi dan badanya yang juga terlihat bagus. Bibirnya yang kissable. ahhh apa nyang kau fikirkan baek. Baekhyun terpesona pada pandangan pertama, perutnya terasa penuh dengan kupu kupu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sepertinya jatuh cinta.

"Annyeong haseyo namaku...

.

.

.

**TBC-**

HAI HAII HAIII...

Maaf rada lama updetnya, kemaren pusing persiapan buat TLP hahahha.

Aku udh berusaha panjangin, klo emang masih kurang mohon di maaf kan

ini yang nanya main castnya siapa, yang pasti baekhyun sama luhan hahahah *senyum evil

Mohon di review ya^^

Thanks yang udh mau ngereview

**baekkiepyon, icecream30, B, melizwufan, rizkisaputra197, sachan, devrina, ViviPExotic46, sayakanoicinoe,**


	4. Chapter 4

***Back story**

Tiba tiba seonsengnim datang, ia berbicara tidak jelas didepan. Atau baekhyun yang malas mendengarkannya berbicara. Tiba tiba kelas menjadi gaduh. Baekhyun benar benar tidak peduli sekarang. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia ingin tidur.

"kyaaaa tampan sekali" ucap seorang yeoja

"Apa dia ulzzang?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Tinggi sakali, tipeku ! aku harus meminta nomor ponselnya" ucap seorang yeoja lagi. 'akhhh mereka berisik sekali' ucap baekhyun dalam hati menggerutu.

Baekyun yang merasa tergagu hanya bisa mengeluh, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa semua orang kan membencinya. Baekhyun yang duduk paling pojok pun menolehkan kepalnay menganhadap kyungsoo, dan mengrenyit heran melihat wajah kyungsoo yang bengong seperti orang melihat hantu. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Dan apa yang dia lihat, Pria tampan dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang dengan tajam, dia terlihat keren, tinggi dan badannya yang juga terlihat bagus. Bibirnya yang kissable. ahhh apa nyang kau fikirkan baek. Baekhyun terpesona pada pandangan pertama, perutnya terasa penuh dengan kupu kupu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sepertinya jatuh cinta.

"Annyeong haseyo namaku...

**Title: Me or My sister**

**Main cast : Byun baekhyun, Byun Luhan, Park chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

**Other cas****t ****: Do Kyungsoo**

**Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chanhan,Hunbaek**

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, family, School life**

**Warn: G-switch,ooc, not eyd, banyak typo**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Please reviewnya^^ don't be a silent readers !****Akan ada penambahan Cast di part part berikutnya.**

"Annyeong haseyo namaku Park Chanyeol"

"Aku pindahan dari Jepang, salam kenal" ucapnya singkat muka datar dan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Seluruh kelas pun langsung ribut, ketika orang itu tersebut menyebutkan namanya. Mereka semua khususnya para murid perempuan sangat terpesona,dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Park chanyeol, belum lagi mata bulat double eyelid yang jarang orang korea punya, dan juga tinggi badan yang cukup proposional di umurnya yang masih muda. Semakin membuat mereka tergila gila dan menciptakan keributan.

"takk.. takkk.. takk diam !" ucap sang guru berusaha meredakan keributan .

"Park Chanyeol kau boleh duduk di belakang Do kyungsoo" suruh sang guru.

Sedangkan orang yang di sebutkan oleh seonsengnim hanya diam saja. Ia tidak menunjukan reaksi sedikitpun.

"Do kyungsoo, tolong tunjuk tangan mu!" ucap guru itu lagi.

Akan tetapi orang yang benama Do kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Baekhyun yang mulai sadar situasi, langsung melirik sahabatnya itu. 'Apa dia tidak dengar' pikirnya, ia pun berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahu kyungsoo. Tapi apa? tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari sahabatnya itu. Arah pandangannya masih tetap sama tertuju kepada pria yang berdiri di depan sana yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan duduk di belakang mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit geram, sahabatnya itu tidak juga menujukkan tanganya, mau sampai kapan pria didepan itu berdiri. Jika ia tidak segera menyadarkan sahabatnya dari dunia khayalannya itu.

Tiba tiba baekhyun mempunyai ide untuk memukul kepala sahabatnya itu keras keras, tanpa banyak bicarapun ia lalu memukul kepala kyungsoo cukup keras. Dan terdengar suara erangan yang cukup besar yang bisa membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Akan tetapi kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari ia malah protes kepada baekhyun yang tiba tiba memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Saem memanggil mu kyungie" bisik baekhyun

"eoh.." sadar kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun cepat cepat menoleh kearah depan tepat kearah seonsengnim yang sudah menunjukan raut wajah kesalnya, tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi Kyungsoo menunjukan tanggannya.

"hehe.. Saya saem" ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Nah Park Chanyeol kau bisa duduk di belakang Kyungsoo"suruh guru itu lagi. Dan di jawab dengan sedikit angukan. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja tepat di belakang kyungsoo. Semua siswi terlihat sangat iri, bahkan mata mereka tidak pernah terlepas memandangi park chanyeol. Sang guru yang melihat semua siswinya yang masih menatap park chanyeol terlihat jengkel.

"kalau begitu kita mulai pelajarannya, cepat buka buku kalian!" ucap sang guru dengan lantang.

Pelajaran pun di mulai dengan tenang. Hingga jam istirahat pun tiba, semua murid langsung berteriak gembira. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya, memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan siswa baru itu. Ia pun membalikkaan badannya dan menatap Park chanyeol yang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Hai, nama mu Park Chanyeol kan?" Tanya baekhyun berusaha basa basi, tapi tidak di jawab oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap sibuk membereskan buku bukunya. Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah ia berusaha berbicara lagi.

"Ehmm.. namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku dengan baekhyun" ucap baekhyun sambil menggulurkan tanngannya dan tak lupa senyuman manisnya. Akan tetapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan baekhyun Chanyeol malah sibuk mengenakan headphonenya dan memutar lagu, lalu meninggalkan kelas dan juga tangan baekhyun yang masih terulur begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu mulai jengkel, bahkan ia melhat raut wajah sedih baekhyun. 'Ada apa dengan anak baru itu sombong sekali' pikirnya.

"Aishhhh sombong sekali dia, dia pikir dia siapa hah! bisa bisanya dia mengacuhkan mu baek !" sungut kyungsoo

Sebagian siswi yang melihat kejadian tadi tertawa terbahak bahak. Bahkan ada salah seorang siswi dengan gaya angkuh dan sombongnya menghina baekhyun tanpa tau malu. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan salah seorang siswi itu tidak segan segan membalas penghinaan dengan cukup kejam pula sangat di sayangkan karna ini masih jam sekolah seharusnya ia mungkin akan bisa mematahkan leher mereka satu persatu, ia benar benar tidak bisa tinggal diam kali ini mereka sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata bahwa baekhyun seperti wanita penggoda yang sedang merayu pelanggannya agar ia bisa tidur dengannya belum lagi mereka menghinannya dengan baekhyun di tolak mentah mentah cih, mereka pikir mereka siapa.

Jika bukan karna baekhyun yang menarik tangannya dengan cepat untuk keluar dan menyarankan untuk kekantin. Kyungsoo pasti sudah mencakar muka mereka satu persatu ,biarpun kyungsoo bertubuh kecil, akan tetapi ia cukup kuat untuk menghajar mereka semua. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu tahan dengan semua penghinaan itu, mungkin jika kyungsoo menjadi baekhyun ia akan langsung ke negara lain dan bersekolah dengan tenang.

"Kyunggiee.. kenapa diam saja ?" tanya baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamunannya

"ahhhh tidak baek aku hanya terlalu lapar untuk melahap semua orang yang telah menghinamu tadi kajja cepat ke kantin!" jawab kyungsoo cuek, dia tidak sadar bahwa baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa terbahak bahak akan tetapi suasana hati kyungsoo sedang tidak baik. Kyungsoo memang sahabat terbaik nya pikirnya, ia sangat senang sebenarnya kyungsoo mau membelanya. Tapi bahaya juga jika membiarkan kyungsoo tetap dia sana bisa bisa mereka semua habis di hajar oleh kyungsoo.

"kyung soal yang tadi lupakan saja, aku tak apa kok" ucap baekhyun meyakinkan.

"baek bagaimana aku bisa diam saja, sedangkan mereka dengan seenaknya menghina mu belum lagi Park Chanyeol si anak baru itu sudah mengacuhkan mu dengan gaya angkuhnya itu cih!" jawab kyungsoo dengan jengkel, 'sahabatnya ini benar benar terlalu baik' pikirnya.

"tapi aku baik baik saja kok kyung, kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab baekhyun lagi

"ia kau memang baik baik saja, tapi HATI mu yang tidak baik baik saja!" jawab kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab apa apa lagi benar apa yang di bilang kyungsoo bahwa hatinya memang tidak baik baik saja, banyak kejadian yang membuatnya ingin terjatuh. Tapi ia berusaha bangkit, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kerapuhannya kepada setiap orang dan mungkin ini terkucuali untuk kyungsoo sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kantin dengan diam,ia benar benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Ohh...Ohhh...Ohh lihat kembaran mu memang berbeda!" ucap kyungsoo. Ucapan kyungsoo tadi menyadarkannya dari mari menunduk dan diam, ia melihat arah mata yang dituju oleh kyungsoo. Oh Ternyata luhan, 'memangnya siapa lagi kembarannya selain luhan' pikirnya. Baekhyun yang ikut melihat kejauhan hanya terdiam dan terlihat sedih.

"Lihat luhan berkenalan dengan anak baru itu, lihat!" ucap kyungsoo

"namanya Park chanyeol,kyung. Ya aku juga melihatnya" jawab baekhyun datar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya itu. Lihat apa apaan dia menunjukan senyum seperti itu pada luhan bahkan ia menyambut tangan luhan dengan senang hati apa dia punya kepribadian ganda" celoteh kyungsoo

"Ya, Mungkin" jawab baekhyun dengan malas. Kenapa harus luhan lagi yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin kan dengan mudahnya. Bahkan seorang Park chanyeol mungkin bisa ia dapatkan. Sedangkan dirinya selalu saja gagal,bahkan di awal perkenalannya dengan chanyeol juga ikut gagal. Benar benar keburuntungan tidak ingin berpihak kepadanya.

"Baek kau tidak menyukai park chanyeol itu kan?" tanya kyungsoo ia curiga tidak biasanya baekhyun seperti ini.

"ehhh Ten..tentu saja tidak !" jawab baekhyun dengan cepat dan sedikit gugup.

"Aku harap begitu, dia sepertinya tidak baik untuk mu. Lihat saja gaya sombongnya itu!" ucap kyungsoo yang melihat ke arah chanyeol dan luhan yang sedang bersedau gurau dimeja mereka dengan tatapannya yang cukup mengerikan.

"Kyungie sudahlah jangan melihat mereka seperti itu, lebih baik kita habiskan makanan jam istirahat habis" baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pandangan kyungsoo yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Benar ! aku sangat laparrrr... " ucap kyungsoo yang langsung mengalihkan pandangnya kedepan makanan yang sudah kyungsoo anggurkan sedari tadi akibat ocehannya itu. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur akhirnya kyungsoo mau mengalihkan pandangannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini kyungsoo tidak bertanya hal hal yang aneh aneh lagi menurutnya.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan lahap, mereka benar benar sangat lapar. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lapar ia memakan makan siangnya denga sangat lahap, ia harus makan banyak agar ia bisa kembali bertenaga untuk membalas perlakuan perlakuan mereka semua, ia tidak akan mau kalah dengan mereka yang sudah menghina sahabatnya itu pikirnya. Sedangkan baekhyun ia memakan makanannya cukup tenang, ia juga sesekali melirik kearah meja chanyeol, dan tapan sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun yang salah tingkah pun mengalihan pandangannya dengan buru buru melahap makanannya dengan cepat, baekhyun terlihat malu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jam istirahatpun usai, semua siswa berhamburan menuju kelas mereka masing masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. Tak terkecuali baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka juga buru buru memasuki kelas mereka. Kyungsoo yang termasuk siswa yang pintar memang tidak akan mau tertinggal pelajaran sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan baekhyun ia terlihat malas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran dan di tambah lagi ada Park chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya salah tingkah tadi.

Merekapun memasuki kelas, suasana canggung benar benar terasa akibat kejadian tadi. Mereka semua sepertinya semakin bertambah benci terhadap baekhyun padahal baekhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka tapi lihat lah mereka semua membenci baekhyun tak terkcuali siswa laki laki. Baekhyun jadi benar benar merasa terpojok saat ini. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua tidak mau kalah ia memperlihatkan tatapan mematikannya juga menantang, dan menatap remeh ke arah Park chanyeol sedangkan yang di tatap mengacuhkan pandangan kyungsoo ia benar benar tidak peduli. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat menarik tangan baekhyun menuju bangku mereka dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Ahhh baek kau belum menceritakan kejadian kebakaran itu" tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan petanyaan kyungsoo tapi ia mencawab dengan tenang.

"Nanti saja kyung, tidak enak jika aku cerita di sini" jawab baekhyun pelan.

Pelajaranpun di mulai, kyungsoo memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama sedangkan baekhyun sedari tadi hanya melamun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran fisika, menurutnya itu pelajaran yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuatnya bunuh diri. Baekhyun sangat membenci pelajaran yang menyangkut dengan hal hal berhitung seperti ini, mungkin jika pelajaran yang lain ia masih bisa mengerti ya walaupun nilainya tetap rendah, dan parahnya lagi guru itu bilang bahwa ia akan mengadakan ujian fisika mendadak.

Sedari tadi hanya helaan nafas baekhyun yang selalu kyungsoo dengar, ia tau temannya pasti tidak mengerti. Padahal soal ini cukup mudah, bahkan baru saja di jelaskan tadi sebelum ujian dimulai. Kyungsoo ingin membantu tapi ia takut guru fisika mereka sangat menakutkan, ancaman bagi siswa yang membantu temannya saaat ujian adalah nilainya akan dikurangi. Kyungsoo tentu tidak ingin nilainnya turun begitu saja, ia sedang mengincar SHS yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak dulu. Jika nilainya turun ia tidak akan masuk SHS idamannya hanya bisa prihatin melihat baekhyun ia benar benar merasa bersalah. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk sekarang.

Baekhyun benar benar berusaha mengerjakannya, walaupun soal ini sangat sulit. Setidaknya harus benar beberapa nomor ayo baekhyun berusaha! semangatnya dalam hati. Waktu terus berjalan setiap murid mengerjakan soal fisika itu dengan mudah. Tiba tiba Park chanyeol berdiri, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya tak terkecuali baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Semua melihat chanyeol menyerahkan kertas ujiannya, semua murid benar benar kaget bagaimana bisa chanyeol mengerjakan secepat itu, bahkan ini baru 20 menit. Apa dia seorang jenius, semua murid terperangah bahkan sang guru juga di buat kaget olehnya. Kyungso yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeram tertahan, biasanya selalu ia yang menggumpulkan ujian pertama kali tapi sepertinya ada pesainganya sekarang ini, 'Chanyeol pasti akan menggeser peringkat kyungsoo' pikir baekhyun. Padahal sahabatnya itu sudah berusaha keras. Entah ia harus sedih atau senang.

Jam pelajaran pun usai semua murid mengumpulkan ujian fisika mereka, baekhyun pun mengumpulkan ujiannya dengan gugup ia tidak tau jawaban yang ia tulis ini benar atau salah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha mengerjakan semampunya.

"apa soalnya sulit Byun Baekhyun" tanya sang guru.

"Ne saem"

"ya sudah kau boleh pulang"

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, ia sendirian kyungsoo sang sahabat sudah pulang sedari tadi. Setelah chanyeol mengumpulkan ujiannya, kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat menyelesaikan ujiannya dan langsung pamit ke baekhyun bahwa ia akan pulang lebih dulu. Ia benar benar pantang untuk menyerah.

Di kejauhan ia melihat luhan berdiri di depan pagar sekolah sendirian, ia ingin mengahampiri luhan tadinya tapi segera ia urungkan. Ia melihat Park chanyeol disana keluar dari mobilnya, menghampiri luhan. Sepertinya chanyeol menawari tumpangan untuk luhan pikirnya, pikiranya pun terbukti saat ia melihat luhan dan chanyeol memasuki jok belakang mobil tersebut.

Ya chanyeol dan luhan duduk di jok belakang lalu siapa yang menyetir mobil, tentu saja supir Chanyeol masih di bawah umur untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap sendu kepergian mereka, ia sedih bukan karna luhan meninggalkannya sendiri. Akan tetapi sikap Chanyeol padanya yang membuat ia sangat sedih, "tidak adil" ucap baekhyun pelan. Suasana hatinya benar benar buruk saat ini. Ia memtuskan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu padahal kondisinya masih belum baik.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya buspun datang, ia memutuskan untung pergi ketaman yang tadi pagi ia tidak sengaja lihat. Mungkin dengan pergi ketaman itu ia bisa mengilangkan sedikit kesedihannya.

Sesampainya ditaman ia melihat banyak anak kecil bersama keluarganya bermain layangan, bahkan ada juga pasangan pasangan yang sedang berpacaran. Suasana di taman ini memang indah sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan melepas penat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang agak sepi, dan ia menemukannya dengan sangat mudah, ia lalu berlari menuju tempat itu. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sampai duduk di tempat yang ia liat itu ada seorang namja tanpa rasa bersalahnya menduduki tempat itu. Baekhyun buru buru menghampiri namja itu, ia akan bilang bahwa tempat itu ia duluan yang sepertinya dia mengenal namja ini, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya tapi ia tidak ingat.

"Hei ini tempatku !" ucap baekhyun dari belakang. Tapi pria itu tidak menggubrisnya atau tidak mendengar ucapan baekhyun dikarnakan namja itu memakai earphone. Baekhyun terlihat kesal apa apan namja ini apa ia tidak dengar.

"HEI! Apa kau tidak dengar ini tempat ku!" ulangnya lagi sedikit teriak. Dan itu sukses membuat namja itu menoleh padanya.

"eoh..! sehun!" ucap baekhyun kaget.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa aku tidak dengar, tadi aku menggunakan ini" sehun menunjukan earphone yang sudah ia lepas.

"Ehmm.. tadi aku bilang kalau ini tempatku, aku menemukannya lebih dulu" ucap baekhyun

"Tapi aku duluan yang duduk di tempat ini jadi aku duluan yang punya tempat ini!" jawab sehun yang berusaha menjahili baekhyun.

"Ta..ta..pi, aku duluan yang melihatnya sehun!" Pokoknya kau harus menyingkir ini tempatku !" ucap baekhyun dengan cemberut. Sehun yang melihat itu pun terkekeh dibuatnya, baekhyun seperti anak bocah yang sedang merebut mainannya.

"kau boleh duduk di sini kok baek, kenapa harus mengusirku. Tempat ini cukup lega" jelas sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan sehun pun berfikir ada benarnya juga tempat ini kan lega kenapa ia harus mengusir sehun.

"Baiklahhh" jawab baekhyun, iapun mendudukkan dirinya di samping sehun.

"Kau sedang apa disini sehun-ah?"

"Menenangkan pikiranku, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Sama sepertimu" ucap baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Apa karna luhan?" tebaknya

"Bukan, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sifatnya itu"

"Lalu ?"

"Rahasia hahahah. Aku tidak bisa bercerita sekarang sehun-ah"

"Aku tidak memaksa kok, tapi jika kau ingin cerita. Ceritalah jangan kau simpan sendiri aku selalu siap mendengar ceritamu" ucap sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan sehun tentu saja senang bertambah lagi satu teman yang peduli dengannya, ya yang pertama tentu saja kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah apa kau malaikat? " tanya baekhyun ngawur dengan mata berbinar. Sehun yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Yakkk! Kenapa tertawa ?" tanya baekhyun kesal.

"Jika aku malaikat euhmmm.. mungkin aku akan pilih pilih dan mungkin juga pilihanku tidak jatuh padamu HAHAHA" jawab Sehun

"Lihat bahkan aku tidak punya sayap hahahh" tambah sehun, sehun benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan baekhyun imaginasinya cukup tinggi untuk menginginkan malaikat.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya sehun-ah" ucap baekhyun pelan. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sedih, ia pun langsung menghentikan tawanya itu.

"Baekhyun aku hanya bercanda" jelas sehun.

"eohh jadi yang tadi itu hanya bercanda saja ya" muka baekhyun terlihat semakin sedih.

"Ehhh maksudku soal yang aku akan selalu mendengarkan mu bercerita itu serius kok baek" jelas sehun lagi agar baekhyun tidak salah paham.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan kali ini?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak Byun!" jawab sehun mantap.

"Hehehh gomawo sehunie !" Sehun yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Mereka pun menikmati suasana dengan bersendau gurau, Sehun sedari tadi berusaha membuat lelucoan akan tetapi selalu gagal. Baekhyun yang menertawakan lelucoan sehun yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Mereka juga banyak bertukar cerita, mereka sudah seperti sahabat lama yang terpisah. Mereka benar benar cepat akrab satu sama lain, bahkan sekarang mereka sedang bemain layangan dengan asiknya.

Suasana hati baekhyun sedikit terobati, pilihannya untuk pergi ketaman ini tidak salah. Namun baekhyun tiba tiba berfikir mungkin Chanyeol akan seperti sehun suatu saat nanti tapi pikirannya seketika buyar sehun jauh lebih baik dari chanyeol pikirnya lagi.

"Baek kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore" tanya sehun yang melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk bersantai merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Benar, ini sudah sore. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sehun-ah" Pamitnya, belum satu langkah ia berjalan. Sehun dengan tiba tiba memegang tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu !"

"ahhh tidak usah sehun-ah, aku bisa pulang sediri kok"tolak baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pulang sendiri" paksa sehun.

"Arraseo! Kajja" ucap baekyun.

Sehun pun mengantar baekhyun, sebenarnya baekhyun sangat senang karna sehun mau mengantarnya dengan sepeda. Walaupun tidak seperti luhan yang di antar pulang oleh chanyeol dengan mobil mewahnya. Tapi ini benar benar membuatnya senang Pikiranya yang di penuhi oleh chanyeol sekarang berganti dengan sehun. Sehun benar benar yang terbaik setelah eomma dan kyungsoo.

"Sampai!" ucap baekhyun lantang.

"Sehun pun berhenti menggoeskan sepedanya, di lihat rumah Keluar Byun itu. Cukup besar bisa di bilang rumah ini yang paling besar. Sehun merasa takjub, apa keluarga byun itu orang kaya pikirnya.

"ini rumah mu?" tanya sehun ragu sekaligus penasaran.

"Ani ! ini rumah halmeoniku sehun-ah. Kau ingin mampir ?" tanya bekhyun.

"ahhh kapan kapan saja, eomma pasti sudah mencariku. Aku harus segera pulang" tolak sehun halus.

"padahal aku ingin kau mampir heheh. Tapi tak apa lain kali kau harus main sehun-ah! Kalau begitu hati hati di jalan ya!" ucap baekhyun.

"Ne, bye baekhyun" pamit sehun.

"Bye, sehun!"

.

.

.

Luhan benar benar terlihat sedang senang saat ini, ia masih ingat betul pertemuannya dengan chanyeol di kantin tadi. Chanyeol yang seperti pangeran itu, menyambut perkenalannya dengan baik. Padahal ia tau dari teman temannya yang sedang membicarakan chanyeol, bahwa chanyeol itu sangat dingin, dia seperti anti sosial, berkenalan saja tidak mau.

Tapi dengan kejadian tadi ia membuktikan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu, lagi pula Chanyeol menyambut perkenalannya dengan senang hati. Tidak seperti para penggosip ulung itu. Bahkan ia dan chanyeol sudah bertukar nomor ponsel.

Sepulang sekolah tadi ia juga di tawarkan chanyeol untuk menumpang mobil mewah chanyeol. Luhan cukup beruntung karna ia salah satu orang yang baru pertama kali chanyeol ajak menumpang itu sih menurutnya. Luhan dan chanyeol juga sudah bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Sekarang ia tau kenapa chanyeol mempunyai mobil semewah ini, Chanyeol merupakan anak dari pemilik PK coperation. PK coperation bergerak di bidang elektronika seperti Handphone, Televisi, dan lebih banyak lagi. PK coperation juga tidak hanya bergerak di bidang elektro saja minyak dan gas serta besi baja juga termasuk kedalam PK coperation, ya bisa di bilang bahwa PK coperation banyak membeli perusahaan yang tidak bisa di sebutkan satu persatu. Dan mungkin Chanyeol akan menjadi ahli warisnya, karna kakak perempuanya lebih memilih tinggal di luar negri dan tidak melanjutkan perusahaan yang ayahnya bagun, Chanyeol bilang sih kakaknya tidak tertarik dengan hal hal semacam itu. Jadi semua itu di limpahkan kepada chanyeol. Luhan juga sempat terperangah saat chanyeol bercerita bahwa dia sering memenangkan olimpiade bergengsi di jepang . Chanyeol benar benar tipe idaman seorang wanita chanyeol pintar, kaya dan juga berbakat, dan luhan berencana untuk mendapatkan chanyeol.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menunggu pesan dari chanyeol, tadi setelah chanyeol mengantar luhan ia bilang akan memberi kabar tapi sampai saat ini belum juga mendapat kabar. Sia sia sudah waktunya untuk menunggu pesan dari chanyeol, seharusnya ia bisa saja bermain game atau menonton acara tv kesukaanya. Tapi Park chanyeol namja idamannya itu malah tidak mengabarinya. Apa park chanyeol itu ingin main main dengannya.

Luhan yang merasa bosan pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, mungkin makan beberapa cemilan akan merubah moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Rumah terlihat sangat sepi, orang tua beserta neneknya sedang pergi untuk makan malam dengan orang penting mereka bilang sih sahabat lama ayahnya. Sedangkan baekhyun mana dia tau, dia juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan saudara kembarnya itu jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

'Tap..Tap.. Tap'

Bunyi apa itu seperti langkah kaki orang, bukankah dirumah tidak ada orang lalu siapa itu? Apa mungkin baekhyun ? Atau jangan jangan itu hantu kakeknya huaaaa siapa pun tolong aku ! luhan sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya keringat dingin juga ia rasakan. Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Luhan yang memang sudah merasa takut sejak tadi langsung mngeluarkan teriakan besar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Hantu tolong jangan makan aku, aku tidak enak. Saudara kembarku saja dia juga mirip kok denganku !" Ucapnya ngaco dengan menutup matanya

"Maksudmu apa?" ucap orang tersebut. Luhan yang tersadar bahwa suaranya terdengar familiar pun menoleh dan membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya luhan kesal.

"Aku baru pulang, kau sedang apa meringkuk didepan kulkas ? dan apa tadi Hantu? Kau pikir aku hantu?" tanya baekhyun beruntun.

"Aisshhh bukan urusan mu ! Kau, akan aku adukan ke eomma !" jawab luhan ketus.

"Mau mengadu apa lagi?" tanya baekhyun bosan, ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar luhan mengancamnya dengan mengadu kepada eomma.

"Karna kau pulang malam BODOH!"

"Aku pulang malam karna aku tidak ada teman pulang !"elak baekhyun

"Aku menunggumu bodoh! Kau saja yang lama sekali keluarnya" ucap luhan keceplosan.

"A..pa kau menunggu ku?" tanya baekhyun ragu. Apa benar? Ia memang melihat luhan didepan pagar sekolah sewaktu sepulang sekolah, tapi ia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa luhan berniat menunggunya.

"Ti..tidak ! Kau salah dengar ! aku tidak bilang seperti itu tadi!" ucap luhan gugup.

"Tapi-"

Handphone luhan tiba tiba berdering, baekhyun yang ingin membantah pun ia tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata katanya. Ia melihat luhan yang terlihat sangat senang, siapa memangnya? kenapa luhan terlihat senang sekali ? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ohh chanyeol" ucap luhan yang sedang menelpon. Ia juga melirik sekilas kepada baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja kekamarnya, mungkin ingin melanjutkan pembicaraanya di dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar nama chanyeol di sebut oleh luhan pun terkaget dibuatnya.

"Ternyata chanyeol ya yang menelpon luhan pantas saja luhan terlihat senang. Sebenarnya sudah sampai mana hubungan mereka?" ucapnya lirih.

Bohong jika baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan chanyeol, bohong juga kalau ia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap chanyeol. Dia sangat menyukai chanyeol, akan tetapi sepertinya chanyeol tidak peduli dengannya. Menurutnya chanyeol merupakan pria yang sangat sempurna, dan mungkin juga chanyeol akan mencari pasangan yang sama sempurnanya dengan dirinya, ya seperti luhan.

Dari dulu baekhyun tidak pernah iri dengan luhan tapi untuk kali ini ia sangat iri terhadap luhan, luhan memang selalu beruntung. Baekhyun ingin seperti luhan, baekhyun ingin chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hal yang paling indah untuk para pelajar, tak terkecuali baekhyun dan luhan. Mereka sudah mempunyai janji masing masing, mereka juga sibuk mempersiapkan diri merek masing masing.

Luhan yang sibuk memilih milih baju untuk pergi shopping bersama teman temannya, oh sikap loyalitas luhan susah untuk di ubah walaupun keluarganya jatuh miskin sekalipun. Luhan selalu dimanjakan oleh barang barang mewah oleh ayahnya sejak dulu, sampai sekarang pun ayahnya tetap memanjakannya ya walaupun kemarin itu ia sempat di marahi. Tapi lihat lah sekarang bahkan ia sudah bersiap siap untuk pergi.

Sedangkan baekhyun terlihat sibuk menelepon seseorang. Baekhyun menelpon siapa? Tentu saja kyungsoo Sahabatnya memang siapa lagi. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu hari minggunya dengan kyungsoo, sekedar bermain di taman, atau pun pergi makan diluar. Merekabenar benar seperti perangko. Dan kali ini baekhyun sedang melancarkan aksi merayu kyungsoo, ya merayu kyungsoo agar ia mau mengantarnya ketoko toko buku di dekar daerah gangnam , tapi sedari tadi kyungsoo selalu menolak ajakannya, sahabatnya itu beralasan bahwa ia sedang pusing. Padahal baekhyun tau betul bahwa sekarang ia sedang asiknya menonton acara kesukaanya. Sahabat macam apa dia ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Dan dengan sedikit ancaman dan rayuan traktiran akhirnya kyungsoopun mengiyakan ajakan baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan luhan keluar kamar secara bersamaan, ikatan batin seorang anak kembar itu kuat. Lihat saja mereka keluar kamar secara bersamaan, bahkan bando yang mereka pakai juga sama.

Baekhyun yang melihat luhan keluar hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya dengan luhan akan tetapi segera ia urungkan. Bertanya dengan luhan sama saja bertanya dengan nenek lampir sangat cerewet dan suka teriak teriak , jadi ia memutuskan untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

Luhan yang juga melihat baekhyunpun memasang raut muka sinis,.Apa apaan dia seperti orang bisu saja. Lihat muka datarnya itu, apa dia menantang ku ? awas saja jika iya. Luhan yang melihat baekhyun berjalan dulupun langsung menyusul di belakangnya.

Dibawah terlihat ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah di temani oleh kopi, siang siang seperti ini ayahnya minum kopi? aneh pikir bekhyun dan luhan bersamaan. Sedangkan eommanya yang duduk di sebelah sanga ayah sedang sibuk menonton film. Neneknya tidak terlihat di ruang tengah maupun ruang tamu, apa didapur pikir mereka lagi.

"Eomma..." Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Appa..." Luhan juga mengahampiri sang ayah.

"Kalian kapan pulang?" tanya luhan.

"Tadi malam sayang,sekitar jam 12. Kalian pasti sudah tidur" ucap Ayahnya.

"Wahhh kalian sudah cantik begini,ingin kemana?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku ingin pergi ketoko buku dengan kyungie eomma tak apakan ?" tanya baekhyun

"aku ingin berbelanja dengan teman teman ku, eomma" ucap luhan

" kalian hati hati ya! apa lagi baekhyun. Luka mu kan belum sembuh benar jadi harus lebih berhati hati, ne!" Suruh sang ayah.

"Ayeyy kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu eomma appa. Kyungsoo pasting menungguku sekarang" pamit baekhyun, ia langsung buru buru keluar rumah.

"Aku juga eomma appa, aku berangkat"

"hati hati luhan,baekhyun!"ucap sang ibu kencang.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah janji dengan kyungsoopun buru buru menuju tempat janjian mereka, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo menunggu lama dan akhirnya ia akan marah marah tidak jelas lagi seperti kemarin. Dan untungnya ia tidak telat, baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo dari kejauhan pun melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat lambaian tangan baekhyun pun menghampirinya.

"kau tidak telat !" ucap kyungsoo dengan cengirannya yang lucu.

"Memang biasanya aku telat? Sudah lah kajja kita pergi ketoko buku" ajak baekhyun

"oke! Dan jangan lupa traktirannya !" kyungsoo mengigatkan janjinya.

"Baik baik" ucap baekhyun

Merekapun menuju toko buku tersebut, toko buku itu cukup besar. Jadi mereka bisa dengan puas dan leluasa memilih buku yang mereka suka. Baekhyun yang bertekat dari sejak awal ingin membeli buku cara cara lulus mengikuti ujian, iapun langsung berjalan cepat menuju rak buku yang ia cari tanpa menghiraukan orang yang melihatnya heran, bahkan ia meninggalkan kyungsoo. Akan tetapi dengan tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun yang juga tidak seimbangpun ikut terjatuh di buatnya. 'kenapa tidak sakit' pikirnya.

"Hei, menyingkir kau berat !" baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu pun langsung mendirikan badannya dan meminta maaf tanpa melihat orang itu. Ternyata baekhyun menindih orang itu, benar benar perbuatan yang memalukan kutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf maaf kan aku aku tidak lihat" baekhyun terus terusan meminta maaf.

"Kau masih punya matakan? pakai matamu untuk melihat. Ahhh sudahlah !" orang tersebut pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan hanya bengong tidak percaya, ia juga sedikit kesal dengan perkataan orang itu.

**Tbc-**

Chapter3 kemaren banyak banget typo pas aku cek ulang sorry banget ya, tapi thanks yang udh mau review. aku juga updetnya agak lama soalnya kuliah aku kadang ampe sore jadi mohon di maafkan hahahah

Ada yang punya cita cita jadi fansite noona kalo ada samaan kaya aku hahahah

untuk review terimakasihh banyak pake bangettt sama kalian, lain kali bakalan aku bales review kalian satu satu^^

Thanks to review:

**dayeol182, , rizkisaputra197, febby/lamad/3, chanss, RhiChanBaek, m2qs, ChanBaekLuv, devrina, icecream30, JungYongie, ViviPExotic46, sayakanoicinoe, ChanhyunPark, Shallow Lin, melizwufan, jouley/peetz**


End file.
